


I Love You, Alec Lightwood

by isadorasmackle (allthingsziall)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is allergic to cats, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Malec, magnus loves Alec so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 13:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6522343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsziall/pseuds/isadorasmackle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec is allergic to Chairman Meow but doesn't have the heart to tell Magnus because Magnus is in love with his cat. Turns out, the only thing Magnus is in love with is Alec. [Set in TV Show Malec]</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You, Alec Lightwood

Magnus wakes up to the bed shaking and he immediately thinks that there's an earthquake.

_Why the hell would there be in earthquake in Brooklyn,_ he thinks to himself. He turns to Alec to make sure he's okay, when he finds the actual, slightly more logical source of the shaking.

Alec's face is in his hands and his head is bobbing up and down, taking in air every 2 seconds. Magnus realizes what he's doing and cracks a smile. He's _sneezing._ And Magnus thinks it's just about the most adorable thing he's ever seen.

"May the angels bless you! Alexander, darling, _why_  are you sneezing so much?" Alec finally takes his hands off of his face and exhales loudly. The smile is wiped from Magnus's face and is replaced with a concerned look when he takes in Alec's red splotchy skin and irritated eyes.

Alec sniffles and starts scratching his face. "I don't know, I just—"

Another sneeze. 

"May the angels bless you."

"—I don't know. I can't think of anything. Maybe I'm just getting sick."

Except Alec knew _exactly_ what was going on.

This morning he had woken up to feed Chairman Meow because he wanted to be a good boyfriend. He figured he'd be fine as long as the cat didn't touch him, but Chairman Meow had decided to run into Magnus's office and tip over a black liquid. Alec picked up Chairman Meow before he could step into whatever potion that was.

Something told him that Magnus wouldn't appreciate his cat turning into a three-eyed toad.

Now, Alec was left with rashes on his face hands and his eyes itched so badly...

Magnus quickly brought Alec's hands down from his eyes. "No, Alec, sweetie, don't rub. It'll make it worse."

Magnus took Alec's chin in his hand carefully tilting his head as to survey all of his face.

"Sweetheart, I think—"

Sneeze.

"—may the angels bless you, I think you're having an allergic reaction to something. I'm going to go see if—"

Another sneeze.

"—may the angels bless you—if I have a potion to cure it."

Magnus kissed Alec on his forehead and went to his office. He was confused as to why the door was already opened, but his confusion soon turned shock when he found a black potion oozing all over his carpets. "That bloody cat." Magnus mumbled under his breath as he bent down to see what potion his obese cat had spilt.

He read the label and groaned, standing up and snapping his fingers as for the mess to disappear like it had never happened.

He instead just settled on a box of tissues and walked back into his bedroom. He crawled into bed next to Alec, who was seemingly getting better. Magnus handed Alec the tissue box and then wrapped his arms around Alec so that Alec was now laying down in his lap, Alec's head on Magnus' chest.

Magnus pressed a light kiss to his temple. "How are you feeling, darling?"

Alec took a tissue from the tissue box and loudly blew his nose, grimacing then tossing the tissue into the nearby trashcan. "Better. My rash is starting to clear up, it doesn't itch as bad anymore."

Magnus managed a small smile. "Good. I love you, but darling, red is _not_  your color." Alec rolled his eyes and hit him with the tissue box. "So are you sure you don't know what caused this, love? I really don't want this to happen again; I hate seeing you in any kind of pain or discomfort."

Alec knew he had to tell Magnus the truth, that his beloved cat was the reason he felt so miserable. Magnus had begun running his fingers into Alec's hair when Chairman Meow had jumped on the bed and curled himself right next to Alec.

Magnus was startled as Alec quickly leapt to the other side of the bed, almost falling off until Magnus caught him with one arm.

"Sweetheart, what's—" And that's when everything clicked. He knew that Alec had always had an aversion to Chairman Meow, but now it made sense. Alec is allergic to cats.

Chairman Meow hissed at Alec's sudden movements and began to walk towards him when Magnus picked up the cat and locked him in the closet, giving himself a mental note to let him out later. He crawled into bed next to a distraught Alec, who was, once again, scratching his face and hands feverishly.

Magnus took both of Alec's into his and looked him straight in the eyes. "Sweetheart, why didn't you tell me the cat was making you feel this awful?"

Alec looked down at their entangled fingers and sighed. "You love that cat."

Magnus laughed and tucked stray hairs behind Alec's now-red ears. "I love _you_ , Alexander Lightwood. No matter how red, blotchy, sniffly or—"

Alec quickly twisted his entire upper body and caught a loud sneeze into his elbow. "Ugh."

Magnus chuckled. "—may the angels bless you— 'gross' you are. You're perfect in every way. You're the most beautiful person inside and out. Besides, cats can be shaven."

Alec snorted at that. "I think Chairman Meow would hate me even more, if that's even possible." Alec rolled over so that Magnus was now spooning him. "I just think we should start with allergy medication." Alec yawned and snuggled back further into Magnus' warmth.

"Tomorrow, Alexander. You've worn yourself out. Go to sleep, my darling."

The pair lulled themselves into sleep when Alec felt movement under the blankets close to his ass.

Alec smirked sleepily. " _Mmm_ , _Magnus_ , I'm too tired. _Tomorrow."_  

"Sweetheart, although I _wish_ I was, I'm not touching you. Wait, how did the closet get open?"

Meow.

 

Hiss.

 

Sneeze.

 

**_"Magnus!"_ **

 Magnus broke from Alec's embrace and started twirling his fingers, causing them to flash neon blue and purple.

 "May the angels bless you, my darling, and may they pardon me, because I'm going to fucking kill that cat."


End file.
